


and i'm walking in

by rumpledlinen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, louis sat on liam's face so i wrote this in response, you can thank these two idiots for the fact that this exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledlinen/pseuds/rumpledlinen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you want?” Liam asks, moving them back to the bed, pressing Louis down and looking at him. He quirks his eyebrow, runs a hand down Louis’ chest. “We’ve got all night, you know.”</p><p>Louis swallows. “I thought—thought you said something about fucking me?” His voice cracks on the last word. He’d be embarrassed but Liam’s just pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side, and fuck, that’s always the sexiest thing Louis has ever seen. “Getting your mouth on me?” he finishes, a whisper in Liam’s ear.</p><p>or, liam/louis rimming porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i'm walking in

**Author's Note:**

> due entirely to [these two idiots on stage](http://t.co/YiHpTkjcp3). essentially, liam made louis sit on his face and i got to talking on twitter and here we are. 
> 
> betaed by the lovely any. this is a lot better because of her help. :) thanks, darling!
> 
> uh. this is plotless porn, established relationship lilo. written originally between the hours of 2 and 5 am but since edited. if you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out. 
> 
> also at [twitter](http://twitter.com/doinwhatwedo) and [tumblr](http://spookylinen.tumblr.com), if you're so inclined. 
> 
>  
> 
> [link link this is a linkity link ](http://t.co/YiHpTkjcp3)

The crowd is massive tonight, massive and loud enough that it pulses through Louis. He grins, wide, looking at Liam.

Harry’s going on about something or other at the front of the stage, something that involves grabbing Niall and shoving him around. Louis closes his eyes, letting himself lean into Liam for a second. (He doesn’t often have these moments anymore, the absolute contentment while on stage; it’s nice when they happen, remind him of their first tour.)

Liam’s got one arm on his shoulder, pulls Louis in close enough for his lips to brush Louis’ ear. He’s expecting something soppy and sweet, something _Liam_ , and—“I want to fuck you,” Liam whispers.

Shit. Louis starts to pull away, glare at him, something.

“Right after I get my mouth on you,” Liam finishes, pulling him in close one last time. His fingers stroke up Louis’ spine. Liam pulls away, an almost cocky smile on his face.

Louis pulls back further, just a bit, and raises his eyebrow at him. His vision goes white. “Yeah?” he breathes out, and can’t help the shiver that runs up his spine, the way his mouth goes dry. He bites his lip.

Liam’s eyes track his movement, and he swallows hard.

Louis leans in, pulls him so they’re almost chest to chest, and “Want to ride you,” he goes, in that low voice that he knows gets Liam hard no matter where they are. He has to go on his tiptoes to really reach his ear (but he doesn’t want anyone else hearing this; this is theirs and only theirs). “Want you to fuck me so hard I’ll feel it tomorrow.”

Liam steps away, back straight. Louis would take the time to be offended but he sees the way Liam’s face goes slack for a minute—and then he adjusts his hat and turns back to the audience, smiling too wide to be real. He turns stage Liam on, waving his arms and jumping up and down. It’s always so easy for him.

Louis hates it; he has to think about kittens and Harry’s awful, awful jokes, or else he’s going to pull Liam backstage and blow him right there. Fuck the concert; he wants to see if he can take Liam’s cock all the way down, feel Liam’s hand in his hair, pulling tight as he comes.

He closes his eyes again. _Fuck_.

Liam knows exactly what he’s done, the fucking bastard, keeps running his finger up Louis’ spine, sending him winks and little smirks. Louis feels desperate for it already, shivery and needy.

I need you, he doesn’t whisper, but he comes close when Liam pulls him down and leans up to press his mouth against Louis’ arse, holds him there for a second too long. Louis sits up and Liam raises his eyebrows at him, still fucking grinning.

Louis lets Niall help him up, has to turn around and stop himself from groaning out loud. Liam had mentioned it but he hadn’t really thought about it like this, thought about Liam’s fingers and his tongue, not in a real way like that. _Jesus_.

It takes a long moment, enough that everyone’s back in their places, and he turns back to the crowd. Liam swings his arm around his neck from behind and holds him close, pressing his hips against Louis’ arse for just a second, just enough to let Louis know he’s hard, and then he’s pulling away and singing into his mic.

Louis takes in a shuddery breath, closes his eyes, and turns back on. He grins and waves at the crowd and doesn’t look at Liam for the rest of the concert.

 

“You,” Louis murmurs, pushing Liam up against the wall, “are a dick.”

Liam grins at him, pulling Louis close enough to kiss at his jaw, bite at his neck. “That so?” he murmurs.

Louis shifts so he’s got Liam properly pressed against the wall. He has to look up, and it shouldn’t turn him on so much, but Liam’s got this little smirk at the corner of his mouth, like he knows he could push Louis to the ground and just—fucking wreck him, but he won’t.

Louis suppresses a shiver at the thought. Liam’s so strong, and Louis loves the contrast of how gentle he is with him, relishes those soft strokes he rakes through Louis' when he get out of the shower. But, Christ, he fucking loves it when Liam starts to bite at him and hold him down hard enough to bruise, and—Louis stops his train of thought, squeezes his eyes tight.

“What do you want?” Liam asks, moving them back to the bed, pressing Louis down and looking at him. He quirks his eyebrow, runs a hand down Louis’ chest. “We’ve got all night, you know.”

Louis swallows. “I thought—thought you said something about fucking me?” His voice cracks on the last word. He’d be embarrassed but Liam’s just pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side, and _fuck_ , that’s always the sexiest thing Louis has ever seen. “Getting your mouth on me?” he finishes, a whisper in Liam’s ear.

“If you want,” Liam murmurs, kissing down Louis’ neck, fingers pressing against his hips. “Do you, babe?”

“Christ,” Louis whimpers, tilting his head. “You’re a tease,” he adds, when Liam’s fingers don’t move to take off his shirt, just up his chest to press him down against the bed.

Liam smiles. It’d be sweet but for the way he bites his lip after, filthy. “You _do_ ,” he says in Louis’ ear, and kisses down his neck again, fingers pinching his nipples.

Louis’ back arches off the bed, and he presses his lips together to keep in a moan.

“Hey,” Liam says, sitting up and rolling his hips against Louis’, once. “None of that.” He reaches out, presses his thumb against Louis’ lower lip.

Louis waits a second and then sucks it into his mouth, scraping his teeth over the nail. His breathing is irregular, harsh pants. “Fuck,” he whispers, “just--”

“You want me to fuck you?” Liam asks, still in that false gentle tone. He takes in a breath, and Louis can hear the way it catches, the hitch when Louis tilts his hips up a fraction. “You want me to fuck you with my fingers and my tongue, see if you’ll come for me without me touching you?”

Louis actually cries out, nodding. His fists clench in the sheets. Liam kisses him again, harsh and desperate, his calm demeanor shattered.

Liam sits up, swallowing thickly. “Yeah,” he says, “I—” He runs a hand through his hair, closes his eyes. “Shit,” he breathes.

“Oh my god,” Louis whimpers. He’s already shaking, fingers trembling as he tries to get his shirt off. “Li—christ.”

Liam does it for him, smiles down at Louis all innocent. “Let me take care of you,” he says.

Normally, Louis would fight, would tease and joke but—the look in Liam’s eyes, the way Louis’ cock gets harder, impossibly so—“Yeah,” he says, and relaxes against the bed. “Yeah, whatever you want.”

Liam’s mouth falls open and he shivers, a hot breath escaping. “God,” he whispers, and kisses Louis again, hot and hard. He palms Louis through his boxers, stroking him quick, rough. “You’re so fucking,” and he breaks off on another moan, biting Louis’ lip. He’s bearing down on him and Louis’ never wanted it like this before but he does, tries to curl in on himself, let Liam just—overwhelm him.

“So—so fucking what?” Louis gasps, arching his back when Liam twists his wrist just right. “Oh,” he gets out, fingers twisting in the sheets.

Liam sits up, swallowing and looking down at Louis, Louis who’s still got his jeans on, already a fucking mess. He can’t make himself care, though, not when Liam’s looking at him like that, lips bitten red and face flushed.

Liam presses a kiss just under Louis’ ear, and for a second there’s only his panting, hot and ragged. “So fucking hot,” Liam whispers. He slides down Louis’ body, tugging off his jeans with his pants and tossing them to the side. He licks his lips and looks up at Louis, hands resting on his hipbones as he licks at the head of Louis’ cock, almost delicate. “May I?” he asks.

“Christ, Liam,” Louis whispers, all in one breath, “yes, fuck, yes.”

Liam licks at him again and wraps a hand around the base, sliding down slowly enough that Louis’ head tips back, his stomach clenches. “Shit,” he breathes.

Liam hums and pulls off.

“God,” Louis says. He’s shaking. “Please--just--”

“Hmm?” Liam asks, tilting his head. He licks at him again, tongue trailing up the bottom of his cock, stopping at the top with a wet kiss. He pulls off with a smirk. “What’s that, babe?”

“Tease,” Louis says, glaring at Liam with no heat at all.

Liam raises his eyebrows. “Oh?” he says. His voice breaks a bit and Louis grins, but Liam twists his fingers and goes down on him again, just as slowly but further.

Louis cries out, hips jerking. Liam pulls off, fingers pressing bruises into his hips. “Stay,” he says, louder, more firm.

Louis goes hot all over and nods. “Yeah,” he says.

Liam holds him down tighter than before, wrapping his lips around him and swallowing him down again. He goes slower, and every time Louis moves he pulls off and shakes his head. Louis is shaking after only a few minutes, a constant litany of more and please coming out.

Liam sits up, licking his lips with wide eyes, breath coming out in stutters.

“Can I move?” Louis whispers.

Liam nods, hands shaking a little bit.  

Louis sits up and pulls Liam in to kiss him hard, little wet gasps coming out. He grabs onto Liam’s hair and pulls it just a bit, holding him close. Liam lets out a soft cry into Louis’ mouth, kissing him harder.

“So hot,” Liam whispers, “god, you’re so fucking—so fucking perfect.”

“You like when I hold you down? Make you stay still?” Liam pulls away, staring at Louis.

Louis shuts his eyes. He can’t look at Liam for this, but he can be honest. “Yeah.”

“Hey.” Liam puts his hand on Louis’ cheek. “If you don’t—”

“Liam Payne, you are killing the mood,” Louis laughs, but it’s shaky, broken.

Liam presses his lips together. “I just—” He sits back. “Do you like it?”

Louis’ heart is racing, but he nods, not breaking eye contact. “I like when you hold me down,” he says. It feels bigger than it is, a confession. “I want—fuck. I want you to—” He shakes his head, cuts himself off. He doesn’t know what he wants, only that he wants it.

“Okay,” Liam says. He eases Louis back so he’s flat against the bed, and hovers over him, impossibly big. “If you’re not okay, just say stop and I will.”

Louis grins. “I know.”

“Okay?” Liam raises his eyebrow. “Promise.”

“Yes, fuck, I promise. Get on with it.” He’s proud that his voice doesn’t shake.

Liam nods, and he takes both of Louis’ wrists in his hand. Fuck, his hands are big. He presses them against the headboard, holding tight enough that Louis hopes it’ll leave faint marks for tomorrow.

Liam looks at Louis, who nods, spreading his legs a bit.

“Oh,” Liam whispers, like a punch, and then, more commanding—“Keep your hands there. Don’t touch.”

Louis nods, quick, and gasps out a “Yeah, yeah.” He tightens his grip.

Liam smiles, and grabs a pillow, shoving it under Louis’ hips. He leans in and grabs Louis’ thighs, spreading them wide. He breathes over Louis’ hole and he arches his back, gasping.

“Sorry,” Louis whispers, and clears his throat—he sounds wrecked, god, and they haven’t done anything at all, really. “D’you want me to—quiet?”

“No,” Liam murmurs, biting at his thigh. “Like hearing you come apart for me.”

Louis shifts and tilts his neck back. His wrists flex but he keeps them still, as much as he can. “Please,” he whimpers.

“What’s that?” Liam asks, sliding down so he’s on his stomach, knees apart. It can’t be comfortable, but he’s gorgeous this way; Louis isn’t complaining. “What do you want?”

“I want—fuck—I want you to—” Louis breaks off, shifts again, spreading his legs as far as they’ll go. “Please, Liam, god.”

Liam licks at his hole, just a bit, and Louis moans, squeezing hard enough he’s almost worried for the bed. “Oh, fuck,” he breathes.

Liam nods and presses his fingers into Louis’ thighs, holding his legs open. He licks at him again, with purpose. It feels—not the best thing Louis’ ever experienced, but nice, and deliciously dirty. Liam cuts a moan off--and that’s it, that’s why it’s good, because Liam likes it and Liam wanted to do it.

“Have you ever done this before?” Liam asks, looking at him. His voice is rough.

Louis swallows and shakes his head.

“Fuck,” Liam whispers, and then, “Gonna fuck you with my tongue, yeah?” It’s soft but it goes straight to Louis’ cock and he nearly whimpers, nodding quickly. He squeezes his eyes shut, trying his hardest to hold still.

“Look at me.” Liam’s voice is impassive, stern.

Louis nods, frantic. He opens his eyes. “Please,” he whispers.

Liam nods and goes back to it, and then his tongue is inside. Louis shifts and—oh, there it is. It’s good. He shifts, and moves his hands away from the board, just enough to fist the sheets, hold on tight.

Liam sits up, tilting his head.

“No,” Louis pleads, moves his hands back to the bars, “no--please.”

“What did I say?”

Louis closes his eyes and nods. “I just—”

“What did I say, Louis.” It’s not a question.

Louis licks his lips. “Stay still. Don’t move my hands.”

Liam nods. He shuts his eyes for just a second and breathes out, harsh. “Do I need to tie you down?”

Louis whimpers. He can’t help it, can’t keep it in. He turns bright red.

Liam doesn’t seem to mind; he breathes out hard and kisses Louis, hand on his cock again.

“I thought,” Louis said, “thought you were going to—”

“We have time,” Liam whispers, too loud.

“If you don’t—don’t stop,” Louis arches his back and he’s still got his hands in place, still holding tight to the bed, “I’m going to—”

Liam stops.

Louis shivers.

Liam drops down and goes back to it, keeping his hands on Louis’ thighs again. He’s definitely going to have bruises. He starts pushing back against it, seeing how long it’ll take for Liam to really hold him, be rough. It feels good and he chokes around a moan, pushing his hips against Liam’s face. “More,” he breathes out, chewing on his lower lip.

“Stay still,” Liam hisses, sitting up. His lips are shiny and his pupils are almost black.

Louis forces a smirk, but it’s shaky and so is his voice. “Make me.”

Liam’s on him, then, legs bracketing Louis’ hips. His jeans are still on and it’s almost too rough against Louis’ dick but he doesn’t care, isn’t thinking about anything but getting off.

Liam wraps his hand around his dick again, jerking him quickly. He presses his fingers against Louis’ mouth and he sucks hard, getting them wet.

Liam strokes him again, harder and faster. He sucks a love bite just above his collar—and he’s so close—

Liam pulls off.

Louis nearly sobs. “Liam,” he gets out, arching his back. “Liam, please, I—” He breaks off, shaking his head.

Liam looks at him, mouth open, breathing fast and broken. “Fuck,” he whispers.

Louis shakes his head and tilts his head up, reaching as far as he can with his fingers holding tight onto the sheets.

Liam moves until he’s almost close enough to touch, close but not quite, and Louis almost sobs out “Please.”

Liam kisses him and slides two fingers into him. It’s spit-slick but still tight, and Louis nearly sobs again. He feels real tears at the corners of his eyes and turns his head to the side. Everything feels so much, so overwhelming.

“Can you come like this?” Liam asks. “Or do you want my tongue, too?”

Louis nods. He’s not sure what he’s agreeing to but he needs more—needs something. “Close,” he breathes out. “I—fuck—need you, Liam, I need you,” he whimpers, shaking and desperate.

Liam lets out a groan and gets down between his legs again, nods and presses his tongue between his two fingers, gets his other hand around Louis’ cock. It’s only two strokes and Louis is coming, hard, nearly shouting with it. It feels like it lasts forever, and he’s not really sure where he is for a long moment after.

He comes to, and Liam’s next to him, looking terrified.

Louis smiles. “What’re you so upset about?”

“Was that okay?”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Idiot,” he says, but he’s pretty sure there’s fondness in his voice. His speech is kind of slurred. He looks down at Liam’s cock, hard and straining against his jeans. “You didn’t even take your clothes off.” He frowns. “Or fuck me.”

Liam shrugs, running a hand through Louis’ hair. “Wanted to make you feel good.”

“You did that,” Louis says, smiling and falling back against the sheets. He raises his eyebrow. “You could fuck my face, if you want.”

Liam sits up, looking at him. “Your voice,” he says. It’s not convincing at all, the open want.

Louis shrugs. “If you don’t want to—”

“That’s not it, babe,” Liam whispers. He shifts so that he can get his pants off and crawls up Louis’ body, holding his cock over Louis’ lips. “You sure?”

Louis nods, frantic with it—he needs to feel Liam all around him, to have him take control and just—fuck his mouth, hard. “Yeah,” he says, and doesn’t try to hold anything back.

Liam nods, and slides his cock into Louis’ mouth. He swallows down as much as he can, hollowing his cheeks as he pulls back.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Liam whispers, running a hand down his face and then into his hair. “Can you take more? Can you—”

Louis nods, feeling frantic, and goes down as far as he can, until he’s almost gagging. He reaches up to press Liam’s hand further into his hair.

Liam seems to get the hint; he starts moving his hips, slowly and then quicker. Louis gags and there are tears in his eyes but he likes it; wants more. He hums, swallows as much as he can.

“Fuck, babe,” Liam whimpers, “fuck, I’m—” He comes, hard, holding Louis’ head down, making him swallow it. He’s smiling when Louis looks at him, fucked-out.

“C’mere,” Louis says. His voice is cracked and hoarse. He winces.

Liam settles down next to him. He strokes Louis’ hair, eyes sliding shut. “I didn’t hurt you?”

“Liam, oh my god.” Louis laughs. “You didn’t hurt me.”

Liam twists his mouth. “I, uh—I liked that.” He coughs, a little bit embarrassed. “Were you—was that okay?”

“I’m pretty sure that was the best sex I’ve had in my life,” Louis says, smiling and rolling onto his back. He looks up at the ceiling. “And we didn’t even get to the proper sex, you know. Next time—if you want, you could tie me up and fuck me.” He lifts his shoulder. “Or blindfold me.” He winks at Liam. “There’s a lot, if you’re interested.”

“You’re going to kill me,” Liam murmurs, pressing his lips against Louis’ neck.

Louis smiles, and kisses his forehead.

“But we’re really okay?”

“We’re perfect,” Louis says, curling up against him. “Sleep now, okay? You can be all anxious in the morning. I’ll make you tea, even.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Liam whispers, but he’s asleep with the last word.

Louis settles in and falls asleep on the next breath.


End file.
